


Nothing But the Truth

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, POV Second Person, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: Prompt: Truth or Dare





	Nothing But the Truth

You asked me if I’d ever kissed a man. I tried to tease you, accusing you of playing ‘Truth or Dare’ but your sky blue eyes pinned me in place and I forgot to breathe. You tilted my chin up and studied my eyes. I was lost between heaven and hell. Only once, I told you, but I didn’t love him. That seemed to decide things for you. Keeping your eyes on mine, you leaned down. Before our lips met, you told me that you loved me. My eyes closed, and I breathed you in. I knew this was love.


End file.
